


Not according to plan

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Birth, F/M, Love, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Sequel to trying --- Iris goes into labor but the hospital is attacked





	Not according to plan

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't include Don because I'm mainly going off the fact that Dawn is on the series right now

The last nine months were an exciting time for Barry and Iris. They bought everything they thought they would need for the baby. During the third month, they found out that the baby would be a girl. They had both been so happy. They had already baby proofed the entire house and we're ready to handle the challenges. Now it was the beginning of the ninth month and Barry and Iris were growing increasingly nervous.

Iris nuzzles into Barry's neck. She felt pretty warm. She smiles as Barry rubs her gigantic bump. She holds his other hand and intertwines their fingers. "Are you excited?" Barry whispers against her neck. Iris smiles. "Nobody is ever truly ready." Iris giggles. Barry smiles. "I can't believe she's almost here Barr." She sighs. Barry looks down at her. "It's felt like a short nine months." Barry says. Iris nods. Barry sweetly kisses her. "I'm staying by you the entire time in labor. Even when you threaten to kill me." Iris laughs. She couldn't love him more.

Later that afternoon their both sitting on the couch. Iris' hand rests against her stomach and the other holds Barry's hand. Iris sudden,y gasps. "What is it?" Barry asks worriedly. "Its nothing." Iris returns her gaze back to the TV. They sit quietly again for a few more minutes before Iris groans. "You're not ok. What's wrong?" Barry asks worriedly. She looks at Barry. "I think it's time." She breathes.

Barry quickly gets the suit cases they had packed for the hospital. They decide it would be best to take a car to get to the hospital. When they get there, Iris is admitted and taken to the maternity ward. There the doctor does a few tests on her to see if she's ok. Barry and Iris stop what their doing when the doctor knocks on the door.

"Hi." The doctor says. Barry and Iris smile at her. "The test results show that the baby is doing just fine. You are in the beginning stages of labor. The test showed you're dilated two centimeters and your cervix needs to be at ten before you can have her." The doctor says. Iris nods. "We're legally required to ask you if you'd like some medicine to dull the pain a little." The doctor says. Barry and Iris look at each other. "I would like a little but not the full dosage that is usually given." Iris says. The doctor nods. She gets the nurse who administers the drug in half dosage.

  
Joe, Cisco, Wally, and Caitlin walk into the room that their in. "Hey baby girl." Joe says. Iris smiles. "Hey dad." She says. "Have the contractions been strong yet?" Caitlin asks. "I haven't had any yet." Iris says. Caitlin nods. "You ready to have my grand baby?" Joe asks. Barry laughs. "As ready as I'll ever be." Iris laughs. "Hey I'm gonna spoil her too." Wally says. Barry and Iris both laugh.

Iris begins to feel a little pain around twenty minutes later. It's not bad a first but then it begins to grow. "How would you rate your pain?" The doctor asks. "A four or five." Iris grunts as she grips Barry's hand. Barry kisses her forehead and Iris smiles up at him. Iris bites back a moan as the contraction grows stronger. She grips Barry's hand hard as the contraction passes through her.

-  
-  
-

Two hours later and Iris is only at four centimeters. Iris makes a face when she looks at Barry. "I think my water just broke." She says. The doctor comes in a few minutes later and confirms it. "The contractions are probably going to pick up on the intensity." The doctor says. Iris nods. Suddenly the lights flicker on and off. The doctor goes and outside to check on it. Barry's phone goes off. "Metahuman?" Iris asks. "Yeah, close to the hospital but Wally has it." Barry says. "Good." She says

Iris rests her head against Barry's shoulder. She just finished a pretty painful contraction that left her shaking bad,y. Barry rubs her back. "After this is over, I'm gonna need a nap." Iris groans tiredly. Barry laughs a little. He presses a kiss to her damp forehead. She looks into his green eyes. "I love you." She whispers. Barry smiles and presses a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you." He rests his forehead against hers. Suddenly the lights flicker off and stay off. Barry's phone goes off. He looks at it and his eyes widen.

Suddenly Caitlin and Cisco break into the room. "We gotta hide." Cisco says breathlessly. Iris looks at Cisco in confusion. "Meta's...breaking...into...the hospital." Cisco breathes breathlessly. "I'm gonna have to help stop the meta." Barry says apologetically. Iris stares up at him with scared eyes. Barry's heart breaks at the sight of her holding back tears.

"People are hiding so you need to hide." Barry says. Barry." Iris whispers. She smiles faintly at him. "Stay safe." She whispers. Barry leans down and kisses her. He lays his forehead against hers. "Please don't miss the birth of our daughter." Iris says jokingly. Barry laughs. "I'll try not to." He says. "I love you." He whispers. "I love you." She whispers. Barry puts a hand on her belly. "I love you little one and I'm going to meet you as soon as I can." He flashes out of the room. She hears a sniff. "What?" She laughs at Cisco. "That was so beautiful." Cisco says, wiping his eyes.

"We need to hide." Caitlin says. "Where should we hide?." Iris asks. "Well a lot of people are evacuating and we need to stay hidden. We're going to need to hide in a supply closet." Caitlin says. Cisco and Iris widen their eyes. "A supply closet?" Iris breathes. "It's the safest place. The exits are full and the meta is close." Caitlin says. Iris nods. "I trust you." Iris says. Both Cisco and Caitlin help her out of the bed. She wraps her arms around their shoulders and walks gingerly to where they need to go.

-  
-  
-

Iris cries out as a contraction hits her. Cisco holds her hand. Caitlin has her lay down on a cot in the supply closet. "As far has I can tell, you're about six centimeters." Caitlin says. Iris breathes deeply as the contraction ends. "You ok?" Cisco asks, letting go of her hand. "I think so." Iris lays back on the cot, laying her hand over her bump. "You're doing so great." He says. Iris laughs.

-  
-  
-  
"Aghh." Iris groans in pain. She pants through a heavy contraction. She grips cisco's hand hard. "Ow." He says. "I'm sorry that I'm in pain Cisco." She snarls. Cisco opens his mouth to retort but decides against it. Her chest rises and falls quickly once the contraction stops. She feels exhausted. She closes her eyes and wants to rest. "Hey Iris, stay with us." Caitlin says. Her eyes flutter open. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired." Iris whispers. Caitlin gazes at her with sympathy. "I think it would be a good idea if you rested." Caitlin says. "The next contraction might take some time so you can rest." Caitlin says. Iris nods. She turns on her side and shuts her eyes.

She can't sleep yet. She really wants to know if Barry's ok. One hand rests on her bump while the other lays on the cot. She can hear Cisco and Caitlin talking quietly further back in the closet. She can hear them talking about her. "She's getting more tired by the contraction. She might not have a lot of energy to push the baby out." Caitlin says worriedly. "Is that the only thing worrying you?" Cisco asks. "I'm worried something might go wrong during the delivery. Barry had told me that their doctor had said that the baby would be a bit bigger." Caitlin says.

Iris continues listening to what Caitlin has to say. She suddenly feels the exploding pain of a contraction in her abdomen. She cries out in painful agony. Her fingers grasp that cot and she starts breathing harshly. It's too painful to move. Cisco rushes over to her and grips her hand. She breathes harshly as the contraction rips through her body. Beads of sweat trickle down her forehead. Her vision blurs as the contraction ends. Cisco helps her onto her back. Caitlin places a damp cloth on her forehead. Caitlin checks to see how dilated she is. "You're eight centimeters dilated." Caitlin says.

-  
-  
-

"Where's Barry?" She whispers. She looks at Caitlin and Cisco. "He texted me and said he had just given the meta to CCPD." Cisco says. Iris weakly nods. Over the past hour she had five co fractions. Every single one left her weak and shaking. The last one, which had been a few minutes ago caused her to dilate to the tenth centimeter. "Ok now Iris, you need to push." Caitlin says. "Not without Barry." Iris groans painfully.

Caitlin's worried gaze falls on her? Before Caitlin can speak a flash of red flies into the closet. Finally Barry is back. "Did I miss anything?" He asks quickly "No." Iris laughs tiredly. Barry looks down at her worriedly. She looks exhausted and on the verge of passing out. "She's ready to start pushing now." Caitlin tells Barry. Barry nods. "You ready?" He asks Iris. Iris nods.

Iris flops back onto the cot, chest heaving. She's been pushing for fifteen minutes and it hasn't gotten her anywhere. Barry kisses her sweaty forehead. "You can do it, baby." He whispers into her hair. Suddenly someone knocks on the door. "I think that's the doctor Cisco went to find." Caitlin says. They open the door. The doctor followed by Cisco looks down at them with wide eyes.

"She's too close to move her." The doctor says. "What do we do then?" Barry asks worriedly. "Shes gonna have to give birth in here." The doctor says.

Iris pushes hard on the next contraction. The agonizing pain between her legs builds once she stops pushing. "The baby has started to crown. Barry rubs her arm. "You're almost done. You're doing so good." Barry whispers into her hair. Barry wipes the sweat from her forehead with a damp cloth. "She's crowned." The doctor says. "Dad, you wanna help deliver her?" The doctor asks. Barry looks at the doctor with wide eyes. He looks at Iris who nods. He moves down to where Iris' legs are being propped up by Caitlin and Cisco.

"You need to push one more time." The doctor says. "You're so close." Barry breathes. Iris tries to find the strength to push again. It feels as if every ounce of energy she had was drained out of her. Barry leans over her and kisses her. "I promise you. You can do it." Barry whispers. Iris gathers up every last ounce of strength she has and pushes.

The next few minutes are a blur. Iris falls back onto the cot and her vision blurs. "Hey." Barry whispers. Barry lays a small bundle on her chest. She feels the baby's warmth on her. She lays her head back and loses consciousness.

  
-  
-  
-

Iris starts coming back to consciousness when she hears a beep. She gasps and opens her eyes when she feels a warm hand on her arm. "Hey." Barry whispers. Iris looks around. "Where is she?" Iris breathes. She then noticed the baby in Barry's arms. Barry hands the baby girl to her, smiling. She smiles down at the baby. She looks exactly like Iris but with Barry's green eyes.

"Hi, I'm your mommy." Iris whispers, tears streaming down her face. She looks a Barry, he's crying a little too. "What should we name her?" Barry asks. "Nora. Nora Dawn Allen." She breathes. Barry's smile widens and he presses a sweet kiss to her lips. "I love you." He whispers. "I love you." She says. Throughout the rest of the day, everyone visits. They agree to call Nora, Dawn but her name will be Nora Dawn Allen.

-  
-  
-

A few days later they go home. Iris has never felt happier. She sits beside Barry on the couch and watches Dawn sleep. She couldn't wish for a better family.


End file.
